


I Sent a Dream to You Last Night, from the End of the World - Wattpad

by BunnyBraixen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Cute, Enamorados, Fluff, Love, M/M, San Valentin, beso, cita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBraixen/pseuds/BunnyBraixen
Summary: Dos enamorados pasan San Valentin juntos durante el fin del mundo.
Relationships: Lucario/Tairenar | Braixen





	I Sent a Dream to You Last Night, from the End of the World - Wattpad

En el punto más alto de la ciudad, en aquel lugar desde donde se podía ver los techos de los edificios de treinta pisos con perfecta claridad y a las personas que caminaban a través de las ajetreadas calles como pequeños puntos en movimiento se encontraban dos seres de amor sentados en completo silencio, uno de ellos con su cabeza en el hombro del otro usándolo como una almohada a medias. Llevaban ahí un largo tiempo ya, horas y minutos que pasaban como si fueran segundos para ambos debido a la asombrosa compañía que habían encontrado el uno en el otro. Y sin darse cuenta el sol se había escondido y había sido reemplaza por una hermosa luna azul que ponía el toque final en el ambiente romántico que los amantes compartían, sin mencionar que ahora los edificios brillaban con colores de neón; era una ciudad reconocida por estar aún más viva y llena de gente durante la noche que durante el día. Como si fuera algo sacado de un libro escrito por alguien perdidamente enamorado todo parecía alinearse de manera que ambos pudieran disfrutar el momento, se tenían el uno al otro, un espectáculo de luces para admirar y una gran luna llena azul sonriendoles.  


Y aun así, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, ¿Acaso era necesario? Quizás habían dicho demasiado ya durante el día, tantas declaraciones de amor y promesas de que nunca se separarían que ni siquiera vale la pena escribirlas acá por lo que podían llegar a sonar después de salir de la boca de uno de los dos, una de las cosas más hermosas del amor es como incluso las frases más cursis suenan como hermosos poemas cuando salen de la boca de aquel del que estás enamorado, incluso cuando entre estas se cuelan algunas oraciones subidas de tono, las cuales son recibidas con un leve rubor de mejillas y una pequeña risita, generando expectaciones para cuando estén en un lugar más privado e intimo.

Ambos callados solamente disfrutaban el momento, amaban solamente sentir que estaban el uno al lado del otro, poder sentir la respiración del otro y solamente pasar el tiempo. Incluso el Zorro podía jurar que si se concentraba lo suficiente podía escuchar los latidos de su amante, a pesar de que solamente estaba acostado en su hombro bastante lejos del pecho del otro para poder escuchar los acelerados latidos del corazón enamorado de la persona que más adoraba en todo el mundo. Esto era un paraíso para ambos lo cual dejaba cierto sabor amargo en los dos, lo que antes solía ser algo que hacían todos los sábados ahora se convirtió en algo que ahora, si tenían suerte, solamente podían hacer una vez cada dos meses debido a todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo, incluso estar tan juntos se sentía como algo incorrecto, indebido incluso, pero se amaban lo suficiente para confiar uno en el otro y no tener que respetar las reglas del distanciamiento. Lo que antes era algo común ahora se convirtió en un lujo y eso a ambos les dolía, era doloroso que ya no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos y que solamente estar cerca era un peligro no solamente para ambos si no para todas las personas que les rodeaba, quizás cuando dicen que el amor mata no lo dicen metafóricamente.  


Pero eso era preocupación para antes o después, en este momento lo único en lo que se preocupaban era en aprovechar que estaban juntos después de un mes y medio de sufrimiento al no poder verse ¡Y justo para el día de los enamorados! Digno de una novela escrita por alguien que no sabía por completo como funcionaba el amor.  


Sin embargo todo esto acabo cuando el Zorro metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y saco su celular lleno de rayones y pequeñas grietas en la pantalla de cristal, hizo el movimiento para prenderlo y la luz del aparato llamo la atención de su compañía, el cual dirigió la mirada al teléfono celular y se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba viendo su pequeño Zorro, la hora marcaba las 10:40 PM, apenas 20 minutos para que empezara el toque de queda y estar fuera de casa fuera algo ilegal; una vez dieran las once ambos deberían volver a sus casas sin saber cuando volverían a tener un momento así, quizás pasaría un mes, quizás dos, el tiempo que tardaban volver a verse siempre fluctuaba por razones externas que estaban fuera del alcance de ambos.  


Pudo notar al ver la expresión del Zorro que este estaba bastante decepcionado porque solo le quedaban veinte minutos juntos antes de tener que separarse de nuevo, sin embargo no iba a dejar que esta decepción pasara a mayores porque debía aprovechar cada segundo de los mil ciento ochenta y siete que les quedaban, movió su hombro de manera que su amante levantara su cabeza un poco confundido. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, sabiendo que era lo que venía ahora, porque luego de dos años de relación ya era costumbre, y se acercaron el uno al otro juntando sus labios en un beso. Uno no tan seco ni tan húmedo, ni tan largo ni tan corto, uno perfecto que duro lo suficiente y que hizo a ambos sentir esa sensación que amaban, y en cuanto terminaron se dieron otro y así otro hasta que el Zorro se encontró a sí mismo debajo su amante y la persona que lo hacía sentir más cosas que nadie. El cual mientras tomaba sus dos manos contra el suelo seguía besándolo a lo cual el Zorro consentía y respondía de la manera apropiada; disfrutando los labios del dueño de su corazón.  


Y así estuvieron por un largo tiempo ambos, negándose a separarse de los labios del otro mientras la luna azul los alumbraba a ellos y a nadie más. Era el fin del mundo y aun así no iban a negarse a compartir sus sueños juntos como novios y como mucho más aunque fuera peligroso siquiera estar cerca, nada iba a separarlos aunque tuvieran que esperar meses para poder disfrutar momentos así.  


Siempre valía la pena cada segundo.

**I Sent a Dream to you Last Night, at the End of the World**


End file.
